An Intriguing Question
by Poliahu
Summary: Well, this is my sad attempt at writing something funny. Anyway, Vegeta and Bulma can't agree on something, so Vegeta seeks answers from the rest of the Z Gang. What will he find out?


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Any butts that may appear to be familiar butts are just fictional…….they have not been inspired by actual butts.

A/N: This is just a joke between me and a couple friends. So I don't expect people to get some of the less obvious humor (if you find the obvious humor humorous at all). I don't know when this is going to take place. I don't care that at this point Goku has been dead for however many years. And I don't care that Gohan is in his late teens. I'm the author…..so things are going to go how I want them to go.

It was a routine day at Capsule Corporation. Trunks and Vegeta had just finished training in the gravity room for the morning and were awaiting their lunch, while Bulma was putting the final touches on some random invention that would somehow benefit everybody. 

"About damn time, woman. I thought I might have to make my own lunch today." Vegeta said waving around a clean pair of shorts he was about to put on.

"Yeah, about damn time." Trunks piped up from his seat. 

"Look what you are teaching our son! He shouldn't be exposed to such language at his age." Bulma shrieked, walking over to where Vegeta was standing.

"Not like he wont hear it sooner or later." Vegeta turned around and pulled a chair out. He was about to sit down when he felt a smack on his butt. He straightened back up and turned to give Bulma a questioning look.

"It's not polite to ass-punch me without good reason. You might cause Trunks to be excessively violent." He said mimicking Bulma's voice for the last sentece.

"I didn't ass-punch you. I just bitch-slapped your butt."

"Then it was a butt-slap?"

"No it wasn't. It was a bitch-slap."

"No, bitch-slaps are on the face and the face only." 

"Bitch-slaps can be made on any part of the body. It's how I slapped your butt that made it different than a butt-slap." Bulma couldn't help but smile at the confused look on Vegeta's face. "Watch I'll show you how it is different." 

Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the shoulders and turned him around. SMACK!! She gave him a rather hard slap on the butt. "There that was a normal butt-slap." SLAP!! "And that was a bitch-slap that just happened to land on the butt."

Vegeta blinked a couple of times trying to decide if there had been a difference in the two slaps. "Well there was a difference between those two slaps. But they were both butt-slaps. There is no difference between a butt-slap and a bitch-slap that just happens to be on the butt." He glared at her, daring her to oppose his statement.

"I think there is a difference." Trunks said. "The first one looked more like a friendly slap. During the second one she used her hand in an angrier fashion. It didn't really land fully on your butt, Dad. It looked like she hit some of your hip too." Trunks smiled and leaned back in his chair. Vegeta just stared at his son while Bulma couldn't help but laugh. 

"At least somebody in this house has enough sense to realize that there is a difference." She continued to laugh as she walked out of the kitchen with Trunks right behind her. 

"I will prove you both wrong." Vegeta yelled after them. "I bet everybody else thinks they are the same thing." He walked out the door and took to the air in the direction of Goku's house.

Once there he found Goku and Gohan stretching while Piccolo meditated. He walked up to Goku and looked him straight in the eye.

"I have a very important question to ask you. It is vital that you answer me truthfully." 

"Sure, Vegeta. What's on your mind?" Before Goku had a chance to react, SMACK!!, Vegeta had landed a rather forceful butt-slap on nothing other than Goku's butt. "Hey! What was that for?" SLAP!! Goku had once again been violated by the shorter Saiyan. "Vegeta, are you and Bulma having relationship problems?" He asked rubbing his now throbbing derriere.

"Did you notice any difference between between the two slaps, Kakarot?"

"Uh, why do you want to know?"

"Well the first one was just a normal butt-slap. The second one was a bitch-slap that just happened to be on the butt." Vegeta looked for a sign that Goku would say something, but when nothing was said he began to continue his story. "You see, I don't believe there is a difference between the butt-slap and the bitch-butt-slap, as I will not call it. But Bulma seems to believe that the bitch-butt-slap is different from the butt-slap. I need to know what everyone else thinks"

"Besides the fact that I think you are going insane, I would have to say that I did feel a difference. The first one seemed to be more on the butt, but during the second one you got quite a bit of hip." Goku smiled, he was always happy to help Vegeta out, but he didn't really know why this was so important to his friend.

"But do you think they were both butt-slaps, just in different places?"

"Umm, yeah, I would have to say that they were both butt-slaps." Vegeta smirked then grabbed Gohan by the elbow. A smack was heard followed closely by a slap. Gohan didn't really do anything, he just looked at Vegeta thoughfully.

"I would have to say that if you were a woman, Vegeta, I would have enjoyed that." Piccolo had come out of his meditative trance just in time to see Vegeta butt-slap Gohan and hear Gohan's answer.

"What kind of sick people are you?" SMACK!! Vegeta had gotten behind Piccolo and given him the first of his two butt-slaps. SLAP!! Piccolo was so stunned by Vegeta's strange behavior that he just stood wide-eyed with his jaw gaping. 

"Some help you are, Namek. Same for you Gohan, at least Kakarot gave me an answer." With that Vegeta took off.

"What was that?" Piccolo asked shakily. "Has Vegeta lost his mind?"

"No, I just think that Bulma is getting to him." Goku said, smiling up in the direction Vegeta had just taken. SMACK!! Goku's smile faded as he turned around to see Gohan with his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. "What did you do that for? I never butt-slapped you!"

"It just looked fun to do." Gohan answered. 

"Well butt-slap somebody else next time, okay?" Gohan nodded his head yes and looked over in the direction of Piccolo. Piccolo's eyes got wide and he began to sweat heavily.

"He's been turned into a butt-slapping fiend!" Piccolo shouted as he took off into the air with Gohan right behind him.

Meanwhile……….

"Good job, Tien, those blasts were right on target." Choatzu said as Vegeta touched down.

"What do you want, Vegeta?" Tien asked suspiciously. SMACK!! "What the hell was that for?" SLAP!! "Hey stop slapping my butt!"

"Now tell me," Vegeta began, "did you feel a difference between those two butt-slaps?" 

"Why does it matter? What are you running around slapping Tien's butt for?" Choatzu asked "Tien is not single if that is what you are looking for!" Choatzu grabbed Tien's leg possessively. Vegeta's eyes widened as he took a few steps backwards.

"Forget I asked." He answered as he took off for Roshi's island.

Back at Goku's house………..

Goku had managed to restrain Gohan and was making him apologize to Piccolo for butt-slapping him. 

"I'm really sorry for butt-slapping your Piccolo." _Not really, you have a really tight ass_ "It'll never happen again, I promise." _My shoelaces are crossed I wonder if that will count instead of my fingers being crossed._ "Do you forgive me?" 

"Okay, I forgive you. But if it happens again you can just forget about that camping trip we were going to take. Deal?"

"Deal."

At Roshi's island……..

SMACK!! "Hey, Vegeta, that felt kinda good, do it again!" SLAP!! "Aw man, that one was different." Krillin said, pulling up his pants.

"I still don't see why you felt the need to take your pants down." Vegeta said kinda of awkwardly, "Now what did you find to be different about the second slap." 

"Well you got more hip on the second one. It really reminded me of a bitch-slap. I've gotten one or two of those." 

"No dammit, there was no difference, they were both butt-slaps."

"The second one seemed to be a lot like a bitch-slap." Krillin answered sitting down to grab the T.V. remote control.

"Whatever. Yamcha, get your ass over here." SMACK!! 

"Ouch, Vegeta. I don't want another one." Yamcha said backing away from Vegeta instantly. Too bad Vegeta was so much faster than Yamcha. SLAP!!

"Did you notice a difference?" 

"No, my butt was still in shock from the force of the first one." 

"Let my try it again." SLAP!!

"Damn, you got part of my back on that one. You seem to be enjoying this."

"Shut up, now was the second one different?" Yamcha considered the question a little bit. 

"Well, I will have to say that I agree with Krillin. The second one is more like a bitch-slap. I would know, I got a lot of those from Bulma." Yamcha said, pleased with his answer. Vegeta, although, was not pleased at all.

"One last test. Roshi! Come here!" Vegeta yelled up the stairs. 

"Hold on for a moment." Roshi said as he descended the stairs with one of his numerous hentai magazines. "Now, what was it that you wanted?"

Vegeta considered a moment. Then decided that he didn't really want to slap this old man's butt. "Forget it. I'm going home." And with that Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp.

Once at Capsule Corp. Vegeta went straight up to the room he and Bulma shared. It had been a long day and he was tired from all the butt-slapping that had gone on. He took off his clothes and slipped in next to Bulma who was already in bed.

"Where were you all day mister?" she asked him not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"I went to find out if there was a difference between a butt-slap and a bitch-slap that is landed on the butt."

"And what did you find?"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned they are both the same thing. But when you start getting other body parts, such as the lower back or the hips, then it becomes the bitch-slap. But as long as it's on the butt, it is a full fledged butt-slap." Vegeta closed his eyes and began to rub his face.

"Are you admitting that there is such a thing as a bitch-slap on the butt?" She asked tossing her magazine on the floor.

"Like I said, as long as it gets hold of something other than pure butt, it is a bitch-slap."

"Whatever." Bulma reached over and turned out the light on her side of the bed. She wiggled under the covers and got next to Vegeta. SMACK!! Vegeta's eyes shot open and he looked over at his mate. "Now that was a butt-slap."

The End.

A/N: Me again, I had a lot of fun writing this because it was basically a discussion that I have had with many members of my volleyball team. Some say that no matter what the circumstances are, it is a butt-slap because you were slapped in the butt. But others believe that if you get the back or the hip it is a whole different game. So in other words I just put the opinions of my teammates into this fic, and if you didn't think this was funny, I'm sorry. This is spur of the moment kind of stuff. So it might not be funny in writing.


End file.
